


Two part remembering, one part imagining

by GerardWaysThirdNipple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Female!Dean, Genderswap, Masturbation(sort of), Oral, angel making, female!Sam, technical first time, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardWaysThirdNipple/pseuds/GerardWaysThirdNipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam wake up as women, trying to make the best of it. Dean has weird dreams throughout the story, constantly hoping none came true. Cas and Dean get even closer. One of Deans dreams partly comes true, resulting in Cas and Dean getting married. A lot happens during the honeymoon. Baby drama, lots of smut, and sadness at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I START CALLING SAM AND DEAN SHE/HER AFTER DEAN GOES INTO THE BATHROOM, JUST SO NO ONE IS CONFUSED

"Dean! Dean, wake up, now!" Sam shook his brother awake, screaming.

"What the hell, Sammy?" Dean grumbled; he needed his four hours. 

Dean sat up, looking at the person in front of him with wide eyes. 

His brother, who was 6'4 and over 200 lbs, shrunk a foot and lost half his body mass. Brown locks went way past their normal length, surrounding huge tits. His brother had somehow become his sister.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Dean said; his voice came out as a shriek, startling him. It was way too high, like Sam's.

No, no no no no, not me, not my dick, Dean thought. The older sinking stumbled into the bathroom, flicking the switch, illuminating the motel room's washroom. 

He gasped, not wanting to believe the mirror.

Like Sam, she was considerably shorter, and a lot thinner. The clothes she slept in were a few sizes too big, making her look like she was wearing her boyfriends clothes. Dean groped her chest, feeling her new breasts. They weren't as large as Sam's, but they were a nice size. 

"Huh" she breathed, studying her new face. 

Her features, which had been very masculine, had softened, and she really looked like a girl. 

A hot girl, Dean thought, grimacing at her hair. It framed her face, dirty blond ending at her waist. 

"Hey uh, hey Sam?" Damn she'd have to get use to her voice.

"Yeah, dude?" Dean winced at Sam's high pitch, correcting herself. She'd have to get used to both of theirs. 

"Which son of a bitch did this to us?"


	2. Let's keep Victoria a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardships of choosing under garments and clothes.
> 
> Dean gets a little hot and bothered in the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and/or leave kudos. IT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL YOU GUYS.
> 
> This is definitely a long chapter ^~^ hope you enjoy.

As Sam sat at a table with her laptop, Dean was trying to fix her clothes. She had decided on boxers, rolled over so they didn't fall down very much when she walked. The shirt she slept in went to her mid thighs, covering her breasts. 

Dean didn't understand how girls dealt with boobs. They were so heavy and in the way! 

She didn't dare bend over, afraid she'd fall face first from being unbalanced.

Sam seemed to be doing just fine.

The older Winchester messed with her hair, claiming she would chop it all off. Instead of grabbing scissors, or a knife if scissors weren't available, she grabbed a beer for her and Sam. 

Dean plopped on one of the twin beds, taking a long drink. 

"So get this," Sam said in her new voice. "Both angels and demons are powerful enough to do, well, this." She emphasized 'this' by waving her hands between her and Dean. 

"So, which one have we pissed off lately?" She was answered with a shrug. 

"Dean, could we work on this later? My back hurts like hell from all this extra chest. And frankly, you look like a hobo." 

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" 

Sam smirked, grabbing keys and throwing them to Dean. 

Dean caught them, trying to make her pants fit a little better. Chugging the last of her drink, she went out the door, discreetly holding her chest so it stopped bouncing.

~•~  
"Sam, I'm not doing this." Dean stood outside of Victoria's Secret, crossing her arms.

Sam glared at Dean, exasperated. 

"It's just underwear, Dean! You're coming in!" The younger sibling pulling Dean into the store.  
Sam went up to an employee, using he hands while talking, touching and brushing her fingers through her hair. 

The employee, a virtually flat chested woman in her mid twenties, followed Sam to Dean.

"Hi there! I'm Miranda, and I'll be measuring you for your bra size." 

"Hey. I'm Dean...er Deana! I'm Deana!" She added to the end when Sam have her a murderous glare. 

"Anyways, my sister and I would be grateful for the help. Thank you." Sam gushed, batting her eyes.

God what an ass kisser, Dean thought, her eyes rolling and not focusing on anything in particular. 

Sam and Miranda were talking about hair products, feeling each other's locks. 

Miranda's hair was brownish red, and she had front bangs. Her hair was elbow length, curls that had to have taken hours. 

It looked good on her. 

Why the hell am I thinking like that? Dean abruptly thought, stopping her thoughts.

Before Dean could scold herself more, Miranda interrupted. 

"So! Who wants to go first?" Dean stood still, hating the idea of someone touching her. Dean was all for girl on girl action, but she was having second thoughts now that she was a girl. Was she a lesbian? Or would she like guys? 

Sam went with the perky employee, winking at Dean. 

When the two were out of site, Dean let out a sigh of relief, hoping this would be over with soon. 

Cas might be able to help.

"Cas, if you can hear me, I need your help," she murmured, looking around to see if anyone heard her. People milled around the mall, but they weren't within hearing range. Dean sat in a love seat, where she suspected husbands or boyfriends would wait for their partners while they shopped. 

A familiar flap of wings, and Dean saw a dark haired man seated next to her. 

"Oh, Cas! Thank God!" Dean exclaimed, throwing her arms around the confused angel.

"Why are you thanking my father?" 

Dean laughed, shaking her head a little. The angel wasn't exactly up to date with the 'lingo', giving Dean squinty looks, waiting for the Winchester to explain. 

Sam and the overly happy worker came back; Sam had a pink bag in her hand.

Dean stood, Cas following suit, as Dean tried to look calm. 

"You're up!" Miranda said. Dean looked back at Sam and Cas, sending 'HELP ME!' glances. Sam shrugged apologetically, taking her spot, while Cas stared, a smirk forming. 

Cas loved Dean. The hunter was strong, mentally and physically. Both she and Sam had been put through so much. Dean loved Sam more than life, never giving up. Cas loved Dean's soul, his spirit blindingly bright. But Cas knew Dean was into women, and respected that. 

Since Cas had pulled Dean out of Hell, they had a very strong bond, which meant Cas could read Dean. Not his thoughts, exactly, but intense feelings. 

And Cas had gathered that Dean cared about him, a lot. 

The angel wanted to make the best of this opportunity, now that Dean was a woman. Maybe now, they could have a true relationship. Not that Cas wouldn't have minded Dean in her true form. 

But one thing he learned about today's society was that many people though homosexuality was wrong because God said so. 

Cas, of course, knew that was false. God don't care about gays; he didn't really care about humans, or his own children for that matter. God had abandoned Heaven, leaving Cas and his brethren in charge. All that came of that was chaos and havoc. 

Unlike his father, this angel loved humanity. Humans were strange and alluring, tiny and selfish. They always wanted more, even when they had everything.

Cas' favorite human was in the dressing room, rediscovering herself.

~•~  
"Oh, wow," Dean breathed as she looked in the full body mirror. The measuring of her bust hadn't taken long, giving her more time to explore being a woman. 

She was a lot more comfortable now that she had something that fit around her new body. 

Dean had decided on a matching lacy bra and underwear set that were the same color as her eyes. She turned around, admiring her curvy hips and thighs. 

After trying on a fifth set, Dean was ready to go. They still had to find clothes and shoes, and get hair stuff. 

Why is this so hard? Dean silently asked, taking off the black silk that covered her. Her hand brushed against a nipple, sending shocks through her body. 

Dwan had always been a boobs man, enjoying the feeling of flesh that turned on men. Now that she was a she, Dean could learn even more about female anatomy. AKA how to turn them on. 

She touched a breast again, shivering as pleasure went to the apex of her thighs. 

She thrust a hand into her underwear, where she was soaking wet. 

From experience, Dean located her clit, holding back a moan as she rubbed. Heat pooled in her stomach; there wasn't much difference between that and what Dean had felt before. 

And then Dean came. She couldn't keep her moan in, thankfully it wasn't very loud. Her orgasm coursed through her, lasting longer than a man's. 

Yet she wasn't tired. She wanted more. She could get used to multiple orgasms. 

But Dean had to get out, before Sam got worried. If she didn't go now, she might now leave, and that meant someone would find her. That thought made Dean finding undressing and redressing, gathering her items. She strode to the counter, making plans for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll definitely be updating earlier, I had a drama meet and greet and spent a couple hours on stupid Algebra 2 homework. The struggles of a high schooler.


	3. Shop Til You Go to a Sex Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...clothes shopping, then a quick experiment with toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long but the next chapter definitely will be. Sorry for posting late! I had to spend three hours on homework (ugh) BUT TOMORROW IS FRIDAY SO ILL BE UPDATING A TON OVER THE WEEKEND!!!

Cas found himself sitting in a large tan chair, waiting for Sam and Dean. Sam had found her new wardrobe, a girlier version of what she usually wore. The younger hunter had gone off looking for shoes, leaving Cas. Dean was taking quite some time; wouldn't she choose things that were similar to her normal attire like Sam had? 

"Cas! Come help me!" Dean said from wherever she was, adding a soft 'please'.

Cas stood, weaving through the racks. He hoped to aid Dean, though he didn't know anything about clothes. 

Dean saw Cas before the angel saw her. Cas had been staring at the clothes hanging, the colors jumping out at him. 

"I don't know what to wear." Dean pouted, staring at her pile. 

It was mainly skimpy shirts and tight pants.

"Sam won't approve of your wardrobe." 

"I don't care. My body, my clothes. I'll wear a damn bathing suit for all I care." 

Cas nodded slowly, seperating clothes into two piles. One had all the shirts, the other had jeans. 

"The pants are good. I will find shirts." Cas vanished, stayed like that for five seconds, then came back with hands full of shirts.

"They will fit."

Dean pawed through them, holding them up and inspecting them. 

"Perfect. Thanks, Cas." Dean looked at Cas from the corner of her eye, lips lifting in a sly smirk. 

Before Cas could ask what she was smiling about, she launched herself at the angel, hugging him tightly. Cas was confused for a second, then embraced her. The hunter buried her face in his clavicle, breathing him in. Neither wanted to let the other go. 

Then someone cleared their throat. Dean pulled away, cheeks burning. Sam's eyes flitted between the two, knowing something was up.

"Let's go get shoes," Dean muttered, wanting to hide from Sam's gaze. 

Sam shook her head, holding up a pair of black boots with buckles and zippers. Dean made a very shrill noise, falling in love with the shoes.  
~•~  
After a day at the mall, actaully enjoying themselves for once, the trio decided to go home. 

They walked to the Impala, struggling with the amount of bags. Dean didn't understand how she bought so many clothes, shrugging it off. She didn't care; if she had to be a woman, she wanted to enjoy it. 

And that's how she ended up at an adult fun store.  
~•~  
"Can I help you?" 

An employee came out from a room with a sign saying 'Employees Only'. Dean was staring at the selections and sizes in front of her. 

"Uh, yes? I'm new at this..." 

"I would suggest this," the woman came over to the wall in front of Dean, pulling a glittery pink dildo with an attachment off its hanger. 

"It has settings of slow, medium, and fast. The attachment is for extra clitoral stimulation."

Dean stared, thinking. 

"It's a dildo and a vibrator." The woman went back to the counter, Dean following and pulling out bills.  
~•~  
Sam found Dean crying in the tub, soaking wet and naked. 

"Dean! What happened? Do I have to kill someone?" 

She wailed, covering her face with one hand and pointing to the trash bin with the other. 

Sam, confused, walked to the small wastebasket, where she saw packaging and something with sparkles?

The younger hunter burst out laughing as she saw the toy, while Dean yelled at her.

"I'm in pain! I hurt myself with that stupid thing!" She looked truly upset. 

Sam wrapped a towel around her, helping her out of the tub and into bed.

As Dean whimpered under the covers, Sam tried to find her something to wear. She made a snorting as she went through the clothes, rolling her eyes at the lingerie. Yes Sam dragged her in there, but that didn't mean she had to get skimpy under clothes. Sam tried to find the most comfortable outfit, handing it to Dean.

"I'm going to get dinner. Just lay down and I'll get Tyenol." 

Sam left, leaving Dean to wallow. 

Every time she spread her legs, Dean winced. She planned on never having sex with a man in this body. If she decided on being a lesbian, then maybe she would do it. Her sexuality was something she still wasn't sure about. 

Right now, she was exhausted. Dean covered up as Sam came in, swearing. She must have dropped something. 

As she drifted, her thoughts turned to Cas. He wasn't a man. He was a freaking angel. 

Before she began to dream, Dean imagined Cas inside of her instead a piece of plastic.


	4. Fucking Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has dreams about Cas and Crowley. Scared and confused while she sleeps, the hunter takes control, changing a path she could have taken, but for once, it's a good choice. Cas comes to her aid as she awakes, comforting her in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definetely longer than the last chapter. It would have been up sooner but I left this site and went onto a different app on my phone and it deleted everything. Enjoy!

"Hello, Cassie." 

"Crowley. We need to talk. Now." 

Dean watched the King of Hell and Cas glaring at each other. Crowley's face broke into a grin, the demon clapping his hands and rubbing them together. 

"Well. I wonder what about. Maybe a certain Winchester?" His remark made Dean shiver with fear and something else she couldn't place. 

"You know that, Crowley. I don't have the time for your games. Dean and Sam aren't happy; I knew, deep down, that they wouldn't be. I was selfish, hoping at least Dean was a woman. No matter her form, a relationship between us is inevitably." 

"Oh, give her time. She'll warm up to ya. She's in love with you, Cassie. Even if I can't read her mind, it's practically radiating off her when you two are together. Let her take control; you'll enjoy it, too." Crowley winked, while Cas paced, muttering in a strange language. 

Enochian, Dean thought. The silent words drifted above her in green, disappearing like smoke. 

Woah. The thought did it again, floating in the air. 

Kevin's mom is hot. 

Dean chuckled. Even though she still wasn't sure about being a lesbian or not, Kevin's mom really was hot. 

She stopped messing around with her thoughts when she stood to the side of Cas and Crowley again.

They were in the same room as in her last dream, but Cas was kneeling, all bloody and bruised. 

Dean's stomach lurched; seeing Cas so helpless and fragile made her sick. 

Crowley snapped, two demons flanking him. They were expressionless, while their master was smirking at the broken angel. 

"Next time, go with the flow, as they say. I'm trying to help you, Castiel! Don't be a coward and help me out! You wanted this, I've given it to you!" Crowley bellowed. 

Dean flinched at the power in his voice, but Cas just stared weakly at the demon. 

"Be wary of whom you call a coward. You are the one who has petty demons doing your dirty work." 

Crowley growled, snapping his fingers. One of the demos pulled out a knife -the angel blade- while the other held a clear glass bottle. 

Crowley took both things, dipping the knife into the bottle. A strong floral scent hit Dean, overwhelming her. If Sam was here, she'd know what it was.

 

This is a dream, Dean reminded herself, as her words drifted. 

"Crowley, don't. Sam and Dean will find you, and torture you. You'll wish for death." Castiel pleaded, pulling against restraints Dean hadn't seen until now. The demon took his time stalking towards the angel, turning the blade over and over in his hands. When he was inches from Cas, he squatted, pressing the knife to the angels throat. 

Smoke rose, the smell of burning flesh mixing with the liquids scent. 

Cas scrunched his eyes in pain, breathing heavily. 

"Hey!" Dean shrieked. Her spoken words were red, just like her vision. She was majorly pissed. 

Crowley smiled as he plunged the knife into Cas' chest. 

The sounds of the angels screams woke up Dean.

She was crying into her pillow, saying Castiel's name. She felt the bed sink with the weight of another body. Dean turned as Cas wrapped his arms aroun her. He tried to sloth the blubbering girl, telling her everything was okay, that he was okay. 

Dean wouldn't let herself be consoled. What if Crowley really did kill Cas? She couldn't let that happen. The thought made her son harder. 

"Dean, will you tell me what's wrong?" Cas whispered. Dean shook her head, happy the angel was there and safe. He was holding her, keeping her pieces together. She didn't know where she'd be if it wasn't for Cas. Probably still in Hell, torturing souls and losing herself. 

Dean wanted Cas to know how much she ares for him, how much she loved him. In the few minutes since the nightmare, she had come to terms with her love for Cas. 

The older Winchester searched for Castiel's lips, and was rewarded with a fervent kiss.

Cas rolled, carefully holding himself above Dean so she wasn't crushed, deepening the kiss. Dean sighed, opening her mouth and allowing Cas' tongue to enter. For a moment, that's all they were, was mouths and tongues and hands in hair. 

"Dean." 

Her name was a melody, the only instrument was Castiel's voice. 

"Mm."

"Do...do you want to, uhm..." Cas stuttered, embarrassed at his question. Dean wanted this, him, even though she was still a little sore from the toy. And Sam was in the same room, only feet away. 

"Wait a second." Cas got up as Dean spoke, pulling her with him. She grabbed keys and her wallet, lacing fingers with Cas.

The two walked into the cool night. Billions of stars dotted the night sky, the moon a crescent, lighting up the night. 

"Wow. Very romantic." Dean smirked.

They made their way to the motel office, where the guy at the desk looked exhausted. He got the room key slowly, making Dean want to jump across the counter and grab the key. She was excited to say the least, barely able to contain herself. Laying her head on the angels shoulder, acting sleepy. 

Dean practically ran to their room, while Cas followed more slowly. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

Dean was already on the bed, cross-legged, when Cas came in.

"Hi," she said shyly, looking at her hads knotted in her lap. 

"Hello." 

Dean got off the bed, throwing her arms around Castiel's neck, kissing him with everything she got. 

"Are you sure?" Cas asked against Dean's lips. 

She nodded, bringing him to the bed. 

Dean thought Cas had too many clothes on, pushing his trench coat off, while unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his collarbone.

She softly shoved Cas on the bed, straddling him, running her hands up and down his chest. Dean had left his tie on; she was toying it and would make sure it was the only thing he wore when they were done. 

Cas helped Dean out of her shirt, a pastel green that made her eyes look greener and her hair golden. The angel widened his eyes as he took in Dean's body.

She was wearing a bright pink bra, the edges black ribbon that ended in a bow in the middle. 

Castiel would never tire of admiring her body, but right now he needed something more than that. 

He unclasped her bra, Dean taking it and throwing it to the side. Kissing, Dean guided Cas' hands to her chest, moaning a little as his hands played with her nipples. 

Cas flipped Dean over, never separating their mouths. Dean smiled against his lips, pulling away to look at him. 

His deep blue eyes bore into her green ones, sharing untold secrets of love and lust. 

Castiel leaned down, planting a kiss below her navel. Dean wiggled a little, wanting more of him with every touch. The angel kneeled on the bed, pulling off Dean's pants and underwear in one swift motion. He didn't have time to admire the matching lingerie set, because Dean starting kissing as sucking his neck, making sure to leave a hickey. 

Dean unbuttoned his pants, Cas helping to get them and his boxers off. His erection hit his stomach, and Cas looked a little embarrassed. He was still a virgin; Dean technically was in this body. 

"Dean, I, I don't...I've never done this before." He was definitely ashamed.

"Neither have I, in this body. We can learn together." She sat up, taking his face in her hands. Kissing him chastely, she licked and sucked her way to his member. Again, she took over, pushing him so he laid down. Dean licked her lips before taking him in her mouth. Cas gasped, hips bucking up, causing himself to hit the back of Dean's throat. Dean swirled her tongue around the tip, watching Cas fall apart. But she didn't want him to come like this.

Licking him end to tip, swiping her thumb over his slit, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a sitting position. 

Smiling at Cas, Dean straddled him, one hand holding his, the other on his dick to guide it into her. 

Sinking down, Dean felt pain at first. It wasn't as painful as the toy, but it stung a little. Her eyes still scrunched, she started moving, pleasure taking over pain, then the pain left. Cas moved with her, meeting her thrust for thrust. Dean moved slightly, Cas' dick brushing her g-spot. She threw her head back, moaning for all she was worth. 

Cas aimed for that spot, making Dean chant his name.

The angel felt heat in his groin, quickly figuring out it was his orgasm building. He slammed into Dean faster, while Dean attached their lips together, tongues twisting. 

Dean screamed his name as she climaxed, pushing Cas over the edge. He fell back with Dean lying on her chest.

~•~  
"Cas?" Dean asked quietly, murmuring it into the crook of his neck.

When he answered with a 'mm' she could feel Cas' voice box, vibrating against her cheek. 

Dean met the angel's eyes, where she was told everything. Cas loved her; he had loved her since the beginning. 

"I have to tell you something." 

"If it's bad, don't tell me. What just happened was wonderful and I want to milk it as long as possible." Dean ended the conversation by gluing their lips together. 

Cas forgot what was so important that Dean needed to know.


	5. You Look So Pretty But You're Gone So Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out about Cas and Dean, and is kinda pissed. She gets over it, knowing how it feels to be in love. Dean has to make the biggest decision of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major cliff hanger, title is from Centuries by FOB, sorry for not updating sooner, been really stressed and stuff. Love you guys!

Dean awoke to the sound of Sam yelling in her high voice. 

"What the HELL?!" 

"Sam. Please don't yell, Dean is asleep." Cas tried to calm down the Winchester, failing. 

"Well, it's time to get up! Dean Winchester, get your sorry ass outta bed!" 

Dean pulled her pillow over her head, trying to block out her sister. She was still in 'Cas-land'. 

"Oh, no you don't." Sam pulled the comforter and pillow, leaving Dean exposed. Cas threw her his trench coat, a blush forming on everyone's face. 

"What the hell, dude?" 

"Don't 'what the hell, dude' me, Dean. I wake up, seeing you're gone! At first I though maybe you went to get breakfast, then when you didn't come back after ten minutes, I started panicking! The guy at the counter said you booked a room with some guy! I thought you maybe got raped, Dean! I was scared." Dean looked away, ashamed.

"Then to find out you slept with Cas? You defiled an angel, Dean!"

Dean kept her mouth shut, not the least bit sorry. She was happy. Cas meant the world to her.

"I'm sorry. I really am. For making you feel like that. I know what it feels like. It's just, I had a really realistic nightmare, and Cas came and helped me. And then, things, uhm, yeah." 

Cas was staring at Dean, squinting. Dean hadn't told him about the dream last night. 

Sam sighed heavily, throwing her hands up.

"Whatever, let's just go get breakfast."  
~•~  
An awkward silence spread throughout the morning. Dean blared the radio, looking at Cas in the rear view mirror. He was actually staying, not wanting to miss a moment with Dean. Sam stared out the passenger window, complaining about how much she wanted chocolate chip pancakes. 

In the diner, Dean picked at her eggs, not even eating her bacon. Sam devoured four pancakes, and a milkshake. Cas say next to the older Winchester, resting his Han on her knee.

On the way home back to the motel, Cas left, leaving Dean to frown.

"Dean, we need to talk."

"I am not having a heart to heart with you even if we're chicks," Dean growled, tightening her hands around the steering wheel.

"Oh, boo hoo, dude. What are you gonna do when we get changed back?"

Dean hadn't thought about that. She could ask to stay this way. Or Cas could change vessels. But the way Cas was now was perfect. Was Dean willing to give up her life as a guy for this?

"I'd stay this way. It's Cas, Sammy. I love him," she finally admitted. 

"Are you willing to deal with periods and pregnancy and childbirth?" 

Once again, Dean hadn't really thought this through. But the internet was a wonderful thing. Plus, her angel. He could fix those problems.

"Dean." 

Castiel's voice made the siblings jump.

"Can I talk to you, alone, when we arrive at the motel?"

Dean nodded. She had two miles to think about her decision. Would it be enough? 

Pulling into the parking lot, Sam jumped out before Dean turned the Impala off. Cas took her seat, facing out the windshield.

"Cas-" the angel stopped Dean, kissing her.

"You won't have to deal with menstrual cycles. You would still be fertile. If you don't want children, I could fix that too." The angel blabbers on, Dean only staring at him. She didn't want to give him up. Before he said any of that information, she would've stayed. The three of them could still be hunters; Sammy, the moose, her the strong girl, and Cas, the angel. If she somehow couldn't protect herself, they definetely would.

"Cas, I love you. I have for a while. When we find who did this, Sam can get his body back. Then you can work your magic and we can just be..us 

"About that. I know who did this to you."


	6. Admitting Your Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells Dean who changed her, thinking she'll leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS REALLY SHORT BUT THATS BC I NEEDED THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE THE SEVENTH ONE FOR A TITLE I THOUGHT OF

"Sammy!" Dean said as she threw open the door. 

"We've got a demon to kill," she said quietly, anger glinting in her eyes.  
~•~  
"Dean. Dean, wait. There's more I have to tell you." Cas urged Dean to stop getting things for the summoning and listen.

"Cas, baby, what?"

"I'm not an infant, why do you call me that?" 

"That's not what I meant. It's like a pet name; some people call their partners 'honey' or 'sweetheart'. I like 'babe' and 'baby'. I'll stop if you want."

"Oh. Anyway. Please don't change your mind. But I was working with Crowley, trying to fix the whole souls mess. It had been my idea to change you. I was just thinking aloud. I hadn't know he was there. I understand if you wan me to leave." Cas explained, looking forlorn.

Dean grabbed his arm before his could vanish. 

"Castiel. Haven't I told you already. I. Love. You. But why would you even say that aloud?" 

"I wanted to be with you. I always have, Dean. But Crowley took it seriously, or just to make a joke." 

"Then we won't kill him. We'll maim him if he doesn't change Sammy back. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go summon us a demon!" Dean said, grabbing the materials.


	7. Chapter Seven, Time for a Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio summon Crowley, demanding Sam be turned back. Dean stays the way she is, finally happy. But then Crowely demands payment. A betrothel between Dean and Cas. 
> 
> Wedding dresses, decor, and best man and bridesmaid troubles. 
> 
> The struggle is real for Dean to get all dressed up, but she would do anything for Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID WITH THE TITLE?????

A devils trap was drawn, and Sam began the ritual. The fire burned in the bowl, putting itself out with a flash, Crowley appearing. 

"Hello...girls. And angel," he said, appraising his work.

"All right, you son of a bitch, turn Sam back." Dean might've been understanding but Sam deserved to be back in her rightful body. 

"What about you, Dean?" Crowley smirked, pushing the hunters buttons.

"Shut your mouth. I'm staying this way; you of all people should know." 

"Yeah. Fine." The demon snapped, causing Sam to glow. With a burst of light, the Winchester was back to his true form, all 6'4 of him...naked.

"Thank God! I'm not a girl anymore!" Sam grabbed his clothe scraps, covering himself and going to get dressed.

"We're done here," Cas said, going to break the circle.

"I don't think so. I have a request." Crowley looked menacingly at Dean, pointed a finger at her. 

"I want you and our feathered friend to get married within, oh, the year. I can deposit money into one of your many bank accounts to pay for it." 

"What?!" Sam had returned, lending an extra voice to the chorus.

"You heard me. Good luck, and congrats." He disappeared, winking at them.

They stood there, not knowing what to say, when Dean broke the silence.

"Hey, Sammy? How does being a best man sound?"  
~•~  
A FEW DAYS LATER

"Hey Dean?" Sam was in the kitchen, calling for his sister. Dean had been sitting with Cas, looking at tuxes. So far, Cas had liked a traditional, black tuxedo, with a dark blue cumberbund and bow tie. None of them knew how much Crowley would give them, so they were trying for the least inexpensive of what they've looked at so far.

Dean went into the kitchen, seeing her brother sitting at a table staring at his laptop.

"What?"

"You have $100,000, dude." 

"What?" Dean repeated. Crowley expected her to spend that much on a wedding? She was planning on 10 thou, maybe fifteen. 

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," Dean muttered, rubbing her face and sitting next to Sam.

"Why? You can be as extravagant as you want. The most important part will be your dress. I think?" Sam said, not knowin much about weddings. "I just don't know. I'm used to simple things..." "I know, dude. But this time, it won't be like that. This is the biggest day of your life, Dean." She sighed. No matter what, this would be perfect. She'd get whatever she wanted, especially her dress. Five minutes after Crowley left, Dean grabbed her laptop, getting into the Impala and driving to the nearest diner. Connecting to the Internet, she marathoned Say Yes to the Dress, mentally taking notes on what she liked. Searching for websites, Dean found one that had every wedding dress, and where to find it. She had found one that was so beautiful it almost made her cry. It had a sweetheart neckline, an empire waist, and a ruffled skirt made of satin. There was a ribbon wrapped around the waist; Dean wanted a blue one that matched Cas' tie. Even though the dress was simple, it was expensive, almost seven grand. After her marathon of TLC, she learned lots of women spend that kind of money on a dress. "I'm just scared." Dean's voice had dropped to a whisper, the hunter hoping Cas wasn't listening. "Cas' body is a vessel; he won't age, but I will. What happened when I get old and he's still like that?" She didn't know if it was possible to be turned into an angel, or just immortal without too much a price. "Dean," Sam spoke as he stood, hugging his sister. "I'll be okay. Stop worrying; the love of your life is your soon to be husband." She nodded, leaving Sam's safe arms, going back to Cas. ~•~ "Do you like it?" Dean and San were at the wedding ship where Dean had her dress shipped. She was standing on a small runway, looking at her brother in the huge mirror. She had fallen in love with it even more when she saw herself in it. Sam nodded, looking truly happy for her. When Dean bought the dress, along with her ribbon, shoes, veil, and jewelry, she almost fainted. The total was a little over eight thousand dollars. She kept telling herself to calm down, there was plenty of money. This barely made a dent in her borrowed fortune. She seriously needed to thank Crowley. Though Cas and Dean had a mental link, Cas couldn't read her mind if she tried hard enough. Distractions would help keep the dress image hidden for the angel. But Dean went to his fitting. If Cas was a tux, he would be this one. It was a very deep, inky black, that made his dark hair darker, the color of a ravens wing. His eyes matched the tie and cumberbund, striking against his pale skin. "Wow, Cas. You look amazing." The angel really did look dapper, yet strange. Dean held his trench coat, which she had only seen him without it a few times, stroking the material. It smelt like Heaven, literally. "I feel...different. But I believe it's a good different," he answered, turning to smile at Dean, who couldn't help but smile back. Cas' tux was half as much as Deab's dress. Cas still didn't understand the point of money. The last time he had really walked the earth, hundreds if not thousands of years ago, people bartered. It was basically the same thing, but nowadays you couldn't buy a pair of shoes by trading them for a lamp.


	8. In-laws Plus Dead People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have to figure out a theme for their wedding, when they run into Gabriel. Guess who's a best man now? Invitations, a date, venue, guests, and other boring stuff are decided, leaving everyone stressed. I wonder how Dean and Cas relieve themselves??? More strange dreams, helping Dean figure out another important guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I start Drama practice tomorrow, and I'm gonna try to write some of this during Study Hall and rehearsals, but I can't promise anything. I still have so much of this to write...I think I'll have about 30k words when I'm done. It's not just on the fly, this story...I wrote it before the end of August, but I'm still editing as I go, which is what takes so long. Love you guys and thanks for the support!

"You need a theme," Sam said, looking at wedding invites. 

"Like what?" Cas was watching TLC with Dean, staring at the giant, bright dresses gypsies were wearing. 

"Colors or something. I'd keep the blue of your tie, and another couple of colors. You could tie it in with the venue when you get one. Lots of people who have it at a castle do princess, a hotel could be Hollywood or flashy like that."

"So blue for Cas' eyes, and green for mine, and white and black, since those go with our special attire. And with the venue, we can just put ribbons and flowers and all that. I don't want anything princess-y." Dean mused, thinking the pink did -not- go with the girl's party on the TV.

"That settles it. Any specific type of venue?" Sam put his hands above his keyboard, awaiting Dean's orders.

"Older, like early 1900's, maybe. And a big yard, for the ceremony."

"Okay, I'll search for one around here, and you guys go pick out cards and shades of colors, and some decorations, if you can." Sam had already glued himself to the screen, deep in research. 

"There's a stationary store in town, let's go there." Dean stood, shutting off the TV, and waiting for Cas. They threw farewells over their shoulders as they went out the door, Sam mumbling back to them. 

The ride to the shop was quiet, both thinking about their future. Dean was stressing about what Crowley's angle was. Nobody just demanded this and gave them thousands of dollars to do it. 

Cas was trying to figure out a ritual to make Dean an angel. If someone could be turned into a demon, why not an angel?

Their thoughts were interrupted as their attention was pulled back to the card making, as they pulled up to the store. 

It was a quaint little shop, shelves covering the walls with different types of paper, from business letter type to to get well cards. Dean had learned from her many years of hunting and using stolen credit cards that small, cheap shops were usually the best. She had high hopes for this store, until Gabriel popped in. 

The other angel stood in front of the store window, smirking at the couple, a candy bar in hand. 

"Little brother! Long time no see! And there's my soon to be sister! Guess who won a bet?" He waggled his eyebrows, winking at the hunter. 

"Gabriel. Leave. You have no business being here. Dean and I do, however." Cas pulled Dean close, annoyance rolling off of him in waves. 

 

"Alright, alright. Just one thing, though. I want to be a best man, Cassie."

Dean stood there, wide mouthed and shocked. 

"I was going to ask you, Gabriel. Once we got everything settled. You are my favorite brother, after all." Cas gave him a small, sincere smile, anticipating Gabe's response. 

"Oh, well, uhm. Okay. Thank you. How would you feel about Anna being a bridesmaid? She was very into the last time you saw each other." Again, eyebrows were waggled, before he departed.

Which made Dean blush a brighter red.

After meeting Anna, Dean and her had a one time thing, before her grace was returned. Like most of the women Dean slept with, she hadn't meant much like that. 

Dean sighed, "I hate in-laws."  
~*~  
Eventually, Dean and Cas put together the invitations. The pale green heavy stock paper were sealed in a dark blue envelope, which was similar to the swirling text on the card, everything filled in except the where and when. Before they left, Sam called, giving them the rest of the information they needed.

The venue was made in 1907, with a huge back yard, weeping willows towering over and providing shade. The trees leaves were similar to the green of the card, and Dean liked the idea of blue and white flower balls, hanging by black silky ribbon. The seats would be black, wrapped with blue, green, and white ribbon, leading to the alter, which was a stone arch, the entrance to a garden, a mosaic walkway leading from the arch to the house. From the description Sam gave, Dean thought it was perfect. 

The bridesmaids' dresses would be green, and they would have blue and white flowers. Dean needed a second 'maid, so Gabe had a date. Anna would be the maid of honor, so she was with Sam. Plus, it would be weird if Gabe and Anna were each other's date. 

Dean needed Anna and someone else to go dress shopping. Sam might know somebody.  
~*~  
That night, Dean had a dream about Sheriff Jody Mills. She was knocking and knocking at Bobby's door, but nobody was answering. Out of nowhere, Bobby's dead wife, Karen, was behind Jody, smiling. She held a pie; Dean could see the steam. The sheriff turned around, scared and afraid. 

"Hey, there sugar. Want some?" 

"What?" 

Karen threw the pie at Jody, pushing it against her face, suffocating her. Jody fell, Karen still smiling. She bent, dragging a finger across the filling, sticking her finger in her mouth and licking off the pie. She made a noise of contempt, everything going black.

"Dean, Dean it's only a nightmare. Wake up, angel." Cas was shaking her shoulder, goading her to wake up. Dean opened her eyes, groaning. 

"Says the mystical being who's father is God. I'm no angel, babe." That got Cas to laugh, making Dean smile at the sound she rarely heard. 

"What's wrong?" Dean shook her head, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"I need to stop having midnight snacks."

Cas nodded, pulling her closer, the beating of his heart lulling her to unconsciousness.


	9. I Can't Find My Way Home, But It's Through You, This I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's latest dream helps her get another bridesmaid, Jody Mills, who hadn't liked her very much before. The trio summon Bobby, hoping he can be a part of the wedding. Dean, Anna, and Jody have a girls' day out, getting dresses for the 'maids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this chapter is a little short. I wanted to do more, but I've been really down lately. Rehearsals don't really start until Tuesday, so I'll try to add another short chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

Dean held the phone in her hand, staring at her recent calls. Every time she dialed the number to the station, Dean had hung up after it rang a couple times. Taking a deep breath, she hit 'redial', putting the phone to her ear. After six rings, the secretary answered, confirming the number was to the Sioux Falls PD, and asking what she could help with.

"Hi, I'm calling to talk to Jody Mills. I believe she's the sheriff?" Dean waited, chewing the inside of her cheek as the woman on the other end put her through to Jody. The line beeped, and the sheriff answered.

"Sheriff Mills. What can I do for you?" The familiar voice brought memories flooding to Dean's mind, the dam behind her eyes almost breaking. 

"Jody! It's Dean Winchester."

"Dean? I haven't seen you in forever! I'm so sorry about Bobby. He was a good man. You sound different, are you okay?"

"Yeah, he was. He was the best. Uhm, but that's not why I'm calling. Long story short, I got turned into a woman by a demon. And I'm getting married. I was wondering if you'd like to be a bridesmaid?" 

"Oh, honey, of course! Who's the lucky man?" Dean sighed with relief; she wasn't in the mood for interrogations. 

"His name is Cas Novak, and well, he's an angel." Dean put her hand over her mouth, too late to stop the angel comment. Jody only laughed, not taking it seriously. 

"That's wonderful, Dean. And if he doesn't treat you right, he's got tons of hunters to worry about." Dean smiled, knowing Cas would never hurt her.

"When are you free to go shopping?" 

"I have Sunday off. I'll give you my cell." The sheriff relayed the digits to Dean, who wrote them down to put into her contacts later. 

After a quick goodbye, Dean hung up, sighing heavily. 

"So there's going to be officers at our wedding," Cas said, appearing behind Dean, who was now sitting at the kitchen table. He started working out the kinks in her shoulders, causing Dean to make a sound of approval deep in her throat. She seriously needed a spa day. 

"Only one, and she's a family friend." Pausing, she added, "I wish Bobby was still alive. Who's going to walk me down the aisle?"

"Bring him back," Cas said simply. 

"We've tried. We've summoned him, but he knows it's us and either doesn't answer or vanishes once he appears."

"This time will be different. He'll see you, the new you, and listen. He was more of a father than your father, Dean." Though it was true, Dean stood up, a little pissed.

"I loved my dad! Sure he wasn't always there, but he did what he had to, for love! That's why I've ever done anything! Because I loved him, and Bobby, and Sammy, and you!" 

"Dean, I didn't mean...I'm sorry." Cas embraced her, kissing her shoulder. Dean felt bad immediately, hugging him back. 

"No, it's my fault. I'm just stressed. I'll get Sam later. But right now, I want to get lost in Cas-land." 

Their worries melted into the background; when release came, all of Dean's stress fell away, as together, they reached their peaks and spiraled back to the motel room.  
~*~  
"You really want to do this?" Sam asked. They were about to summon Bobby; Dean nodded, reaching for Cas' hand.

As Sam recited the incantation, Dean got worried. Bobby -had- to be there. he really was more of a father than John had been. 

"God damn it, you two! I'm dead! Can't you two idjits get that-" Bobby stopped whining when he saw Dean, then her hand intertwined with Castiel's. 

"Balls," he muttered under his breath. 

"Bobby! Yes, I'm a chick, just listen. I'm happy, I'm with Cas, and we're getting married. Would you walk me down the aisle? There's nobody else I'd rather have do it, dead or alive. I don't care if you're a ghost. It won't be the same without you. Please?" 

Bobby was still shocked, only nodding numbly. 

"Oh, Bobby, thank you!" Dean wanted to hug him, but he disappeared. 

"Son of a bitch."

"At least he said yes?" Cas tied to find the bright side of the situation. 

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish he'd stayed longer to talk." Dean pouted, storming out of the room. 

"i can't wait 'til this is over, so she can go kill something," Sam said. Cas nodded, agreeing, but looking concerned, staring at the door that Dean exited. He followed, while Sam cleaned up.


	10. Is He A....Ginger??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get dresses, taking even more stress off of Dean. Cas and Sam go to the venue, checking it out and deciding on decorations. The five meet up for lunch, where Sam gets hit on. He spends a lot of time wishing Jess was alive, but he's happy for Dean. He always knew the angel and his brother were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a small spoiler in this chapter for the almost end of the fic, and another one for the end of S9, but most people already know it (if you don't, try not to think about it, sorry!)

It was Sunday. Dean woke up early, praying to Anna, so it she didn't pop up after Jody was there, but before. Sam and Cas left after breakfast to go to the venue and finish getting decorations. There were less than two weeks for this wedding, and everyone was a little on edge. 

The ginger appeared in front of Dean as the door shut, smiling. 

"Hello."

"Hey."

The awkward silence pressed on, Dean staring at her shoes.

"I need to call somebody, then we can go get dresses. Okay?" Anna nodded, sitting on the edge of a bed. 

Dean went into the kitchen, pulling out her phone and going through her contacts. She pressed a button, bringing the phone to her ear. It rang once, and Jody picked up.

"Where are you staying?" 

"Hello to you, too. I'm at a Super 6 motel about sixty miles from you. The other 'maid is here."

"Okay. I'll be there in an hour or so." The line went dead. 

"Where's Castiel?" Anna asked, scaring Dean. The visiting angel had quietly followed her into the room.

"Him and Sam went to the house and order the decor."

"Oh."

"Anna, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Anna answered, giggling, making Dean shake her head. "But yes, you can."

"Is it possible to be turned into an angel? I've done some research, but there aren't any rituals. I found that people can be turned into demons; is it the same thing?"

"Oh, Dean. I can't answer that. But Cas can. And trust me, he will," she said quietly. 

Dean thought over the conversation, trying to read between the lines. Was that his honeymoon surprise? 

"If he does somehow change me, what about Sam?" 

"What about him?"

"I'll be immortal, and he's gonna die. I don't think I can live with that."

"Dean, yes, he will die. But, after everything he's done, he's going to go to Heaven. You could visit him at anytime, and share his happiest moments."

Dean sagged with relief, crumpling into a chair at the kitchen table. She could be with her brother and Cas, forever. It would be difficult for a while, but in the end, it would all be worth it. 

A rap on the door caused the two to jump. Had an hour already passed?

"That's Jody," Dean got up and threw the door open.

The sheriff's familiar face brought Dean to tears. 

"Honey, don't cry. Come here." Jody, who was always tough while she was on the job, broke down her walls around friends and family. She embraced the hunter, then held her at arms' length to look at her. 

"Well, that demon sure did a good job." Jody's comment made Dean smile; she wiped at her tear stained face with the back of her hand. 

"Who's this?" Jody had noticed a pretty red head standing by a couch. 

"That's Anna, my maid of honor. She's Cas' sister."

"Please tell me your fiancee is not a ginger." All three laughed; Anna liked Jody, she had a bright soul. 

"He's not. Sam and him went to the venue, so they'll be busy for a while. You can meet Cas when we get back. We have an appointment, so we need to go now. I'll drive."  
~*~  
The three had decided on pale green dresses. Anna's had one strap, with fabric flowers on it. The high waist matched Dean's, yet the skirt was short, going to Anna's knees. 

Jody's had both shoulders, the bosom had lace covering it. Her dress had a thin black belt, the waist farther down than Anna's. The length went mid-calf, suiting her. 

Dean sent them to get shoes; Anna came back with glossy black heels, while Jody carried a pair of black flats. 

Anna would wear a silver necklace with a set of angel wings, with a pair of matching earrings. Jody chose earring that spiraled down, her necklace a plain chain with her own wedding ring on it. 

On the way back, they stopped at a restaurant; Dean had wanted to go to a diner, but Jody and Anna convinced her otherwise. 'It's okay to spoil yourself,' they said. 

"I'm buying," Anna announced as they shuffled out of the Impala. Dean gave her an incredulous look, while Jody thanked her. Anna stopped Dean's questions with her eyes, walking inside. 

"Table for three?" A tanned blond asked as they stood in front of the podium where the waitress was. Dean spoke this time.

"No, we're waiting for two more."

The blond nodded, gathering menus and leading them to a table. Dean pulled the redhead aside.

"You don't have any money," she accused.

"Dean, there's a lot you've missed. I've a job, and an apartment. I'm growing accustomed to acting as a human."

Dean was, again, shocked. "Oh. I just feel weird with you paying. I'll get Sam and Cas' bill."

"No need. You've done so much for me already. It would be my pleasure."

"O...kay. Thank you. When you go back to the table, just tell Jody I've got to make some calls." Anna smiled, walking away, leaving Dean to dig out her cell an ddial Sam. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sammy. Are you done?"

"Yep. We're just leaving."

"Good. Don't go to the motel; we're at a restaurant a couple towns over," Dean gave him the name of the restaurant; it was closer to them than she thought. They said their goodbyes, Sam hanging up first. Dean made her way slowly to her friends, wondering what she wanted to eat.  
~*~  
"Is that your fiancee?" Jody wiped her mouth on a napkin, placing a hand on Dean's arm to get her attention. Dean looked up from her burger to see Sam and Cas. 

"Yeah. He's not a ginger." The trio laughed at the inside joke. Dean's eyes didn't leave Cas' after they connected, and he smiled as him and Sam approached. They picked up the pace, taking the chair next to Dean. She leaned in for a quick 'hello' peck, but Cas deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue out to meet Dean's. 

Sam cleared his throat, making the two blush and pull away. 

"Uhm, jody, this is Cas. Cas, this is Jody Mills." Castiel shook Jody's hand, muttering a 'hello' and 'nice to meet you'. 

The tanned waitress came back, batting her lashes at Sam, taking his and Cas' order. Sam had a salad, Cas had a cheeseburger. 

"So how did you two meet?" Jody got into 'nice' interrogation mode. She was a sheriff, after all. 

"I saved Dean," Cas put simply, making Jody give him a strange look. 

"What he means is, someone jumped me, and he helped me fight the guy. That was a few years ago. We had been friends, then I was changed, and our feelings changed."

"Not true. I always loved you, Dean."

"Wow." Jody gave Dean an approving nod, returning to her soup. 

The blond returned, flirting with Sam. When she left, Jody teased him about being a lady killer. Sam looked to Dean, remembering when one of his love interests was a werewolf and he really did have to kill her. He suddenly missed Jess. A lot.

"You have no idea."


	11. Kiss The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days before the wedding, leaving everyone stressed to the max. But it's coming together, and Dean can finally have the family he's always dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE IVE JUST BEEN TRYING TO FINISH SUPERNATURAL WHICH I DID LAST NIGHT I JUST NEED TO WATCH S10 PREMIERE AND IM GOING TO WRITING A FRERARD FANFIC SOON BUT THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT
> 
> This one is short but while I just don't have a lot of time at the moment.

The following day was a little hectic, since there were only two weeks before the wedding. Everything had to be perfect, down to the last guest and their outfit.

Dean was waiting on the couch with pen and paper, awaiting the rest of the guests to RSVP, seeing as only a handful had after the invites were sent. She needed to know how much food to order, not wanting toget too much or not enough. 

"I have decorations, clothes, flowers, men and 'maids, venue, time, and music. Do you have a number yet?" Sam was checking off everything out loud, looking towards Dean as he did. The phone was ringing off the hook, everyone talking on the phone, even Cas. 

"I have 73 over here," Cas called, ending a conversation just to start another one on his cell. "Make it 74." 

"82 people," Dean cracked her fingers, shaking out her hand from writing. 

"And I have 60, so that puts us at..." Sam did the math in his head, then double checked it on his paper. "216." He looked proud of himself. 

"Who knew we had so many friends?" Dean was chugging a bottle of water; she was fasting, not wanting to gain any weight before the big day. Though, as the consultants at the stores Dean bought from said she had the perfect body type: curvy in all the right places. But she wasn't taking any chances. 

"They're not really friends. They're hunters, and some angels." Sam was doodling on his paper, not meeting his sisters eyes. 

"Don't rain on my parade." 

Sam shrugged, abandoning his doodle. 

"What about your honeymoon?" 

"I've taken care of that," Cas answered, "It's a surprise."


	12. Rings, Kings, and Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, a ring! And a call from Crowley, involving some irony. The wedding is looming in the immediate future, making everyone a little anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, and since there's such a long weekend, I will be updating a ton more. I'm trying to keep my grades up (only math is my problem rn) so weekdays I won't be on as much. As always, I thrive on your comments and kudos! And leave some suggestions for fluff/smut scenes you'd like to see.

Dean was on the phone, ordering food for the reception from the restaurant everyone had liked so much. Dean hung up, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands, writing down what she bought, the cost, and checked off 'food' from her list. She doodled on the edge of the paper as she dialed a liquor store, ordering bottle upon bottle of whiskeys and rums and a ton of other alcohol, even stuff to make girly drinks. 

"Shit. I need to get plates and stuff." Dean hit her head on the table softly, groaning. 

"Dean? What are you doing?" Sam interrupted her slow self torture, raising an eyebrow at the red spot in the center of her forehead. 

"Nothing. What is it?" Cas walked in as Dean asked the question, holding a small black, velvet box. 

"Uhm, Dean," the angel cleared his throat, looking slightly nervous, something he never was. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, baby."

"It would be easier if you stood." With that, Dean got up from the kitchen table; Castiel approached, not meeting her gaze. 

"Dean." He said her name like a prayer, all breathy and full of admiration. Cas knelt on one knee, finally meeting Dean's green eyes. He held the box in one hand, holding the other on the cover, waiting to open it, when Dean realized he was proposing.

"Dean," he repeated, swallowing hard. "Since I raised you from Hell, I have loved you. When you changed forms, I was, to say the least, ecstatic. And you stayed this way, to be with me. And when Crowley demanded we be wed, well, I was ashamed. Ashamed that I didn't have a chance to ask you properly. I want to do this right." The angel took a breath, his blue eyes that were always so blue, too blue sometimes, like he'd captured the sky's color in them, darkened with hundreds of emotions flooding through. "Dean Winchester, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh, Cas!" Dean sunk to the floor with him, hugging him as tight as she could. "Yes, yes, a thousand yeses." 

"Shh, don't cry, my angel. I love you." Cas' words made Dean burst at the seams, tears streaming down her face, more heavily and openly now. Cas brushed the tears that came, forgetting about the box. 

"Either I'm gonna cry or throw up," Sam joked as the two stood up. "Congrats, you two." The taller of the three clapped Cas on the back, and gave Dean a bear hug, leaving her giggling and out of breath from being squeezed. 

Sam whispered something to Cas, which caused him to blush and feel for the ring box in his pocket. 

"Oh, Cas, wow." Dean muttered. The ring was simple, five small stones, nothing very fancy. The two on the outside were diamonds, the light reflecting off of them and creating tiny rainbows. The stone in the center was a pale blue, shimmering as Dean held up the ring. The ring itself was silver, with intricate lines, that looked like...writing?

"It says 'Olani hoath ol gassagen'". Dean's mind wracked itself for what language it was. It had to be something Cas spoke often.

"Enochian. It's Enochian. What does it mean?" Castiel smiled.

"'I love you, my angel.'"

Cas took the ring, holding Dean's left hand. He placed it on the fourth finger from the right, then brought her hand to his mouth. He kissed the ring, then the palm of her hand, murmuring the phrase against her skin.  
~.~  
At 11:58 that night, Crowley called, waking Dean from a blissful sleep. 

"Hello, darling."

"Did you know that 'darling' means 'favorite minion'?"

"I think I'll use it more often, now." The demon laughed, sending shivers down Dean's spine. Crowley confirmed he would be at the wedding, keeping Dean on the line before she could hang up. 

"I hope you don't have a priest yet, because I'm officially taking care of that."

Shit. A priest.

"I didn't have one. So, that''l be fine. But wouldn't it be a little strange if the King of Hell acts as a priest?"

"Shut up, squirrel." And with that, the line went dead, and Dean fell into a fitful rest, her dreams filled with Crowley trying to hold a bible, screaming as his fingers smoked from the touch.


	13. I'll Just Wait Here, Then...

Three days before the wedding. Guests were checking into surrounding motels; Dean never realized how many people TFW had saved/known. Thoughts from the past few days had drifted to the back of her mind, any signs of cold feet gone. Sure, this isn't what she, as her true form, would've done. But why the hell not?

Dean and Cas went to the grocery store. Dean had found a cook book at a lawn sale passing through towns when all of this first happened, but never really used it. That's what takeout is for. 

But Dean wanted Cas to know what a home cooked meal tasted like. Just because he didn't need the sustenance, didn't mean he couldn't eat. He usually just gave his food to Dean. 

"Have you ever had lobster mac and cheese?" Dean was flipping through the book, seeing what would bake in the same amount of time as a pie. 

"No. Any food I've eaten is what you've given me." Dean knew that; sometimes it slips her mind that she's engaged to an angel. 

"I need lobster, obviously, elbow macaroni, and cheese." She read through the ingredients, grabbing whatever she needed for the macaroni and cheese, and strawberry rhubarb pie. 

As soon as the groceries were put away and Dean had placed the ingredients on the counter beside her, she took flour, water, salt, butter and sugar together, pressing it into a pie pan. Cas would come in every few minutes, looking over Dean's shoulder, tasting things from spoons. 

By the time Dean had put the dinner and dessert into the oven, the two were covered in flour. Dean had two hands prints on her ass and hips, while Cas' face and hair was white.

"When the sides bubble on the macaroni, it's done. That won't be for another hour, though. And the pie takes about the same time." Dean grabbed Cas' hand, leading him to the bathroom. "In the meantime, we can shower."

~*~

Dean and Cas sat on their bed, Cas with only boxers and Dean wearing one of her old, oversized shirts, eating pie and lobster, legs tangled. 

"This is good, Dean. You did exceptional. Why don't you ever cook?" Cas said through his last bite of pie. Dean only shrugged. She liked cooking; but it was hard to do stuff you enjoy when you're constantly moving around. 

"We can get a house. And you can cook whenever, and maybe I could help?" Cas said, holding his hand out for Dean's empty plate. She'd love that. She was glad that he liked the meal. Cas brought the plates to the sink, returning quickly to crawl next to Dean. 

"That would be awesome." Silence fell over the room, making Dean even sleepier after eating all that food. She laid her head on Castiel's chest, listening to his heart beat. But she didn't want to sleep yet.

"A few more days. I don't know if I can wait that long, though." Cas laughed softly, rubbing slow, small circles on her cheek. 

"You can always back out now, Cas. Enjoy being single." Dean joked along; she couldn't wait either.

"I was never 'single', Dean. The moment I knew I had to save you, we were bound to each other. You have the mark to prove it." Cas lifted Dean's sleeve, placing his hand over the dark skin on her arm. 

"Cas, I don't know what to say to that."

"Don't say anything, then."  
~*~  
The day of the wedding. 

Cas and Sam had gone to the venue early in the morning, making sure everything was ready.

Anna and Jody met with Dean at a salon, getting their hair, makeup, and nails done. 

"I'm so glad I never cut my hair," Dean said as the stylist curled her locks. 

"You have such soft hair, hon." The woman, about thirty, drawled. Dean was having half her hair up, then curled. The woman tied her hair up with a small, clear rubber band, then tied a blue ribbon. 

Jody's hair was in a tight simple bun, while Anna's was braided, her bangs sweeping across her forehead. Jody's style, to say the least, was plain, compared to Anna's. Jody had the bare necessities for makeup; Anna had bold lips and even bolder eyes. 

But neither of them compared to Dean.

Dean's mouth was matte red, accentuating her big lips. Her eyes were tight-lined, making them looks bigger, the top line winged out, smudged into a subtle smoky eye. While the other two had falsies applied, Dean just had mascara, as her lashes were the longest any of the stylists had seen. 

Dean paid, glancing at the clock above the girl's head. 

"Oh, man. We're gonna be late! We need to leave now, if we want to make it." The three shouted their thanks over their shoulders, hearing the employees yell back good lucks. Dean was doing 90 through the deserted town; it was Sunday and everyone was at church, thankfully. 

The house was only a few miles from the salon. A drive that should've taken twenty minutes was cut down to 7. 

"You two have to get dressed first; I go after you!" Dean shouted, grabbing as much as she could from her car. The other two did the same, shouting back.

"But you are the bride, Dean! You are the most important part! Just go, we're right behind you!" Anna shoved Dean to the back door that would lead to a set of stairs. 

"There's no time for bickering, you two! We have about five minutes. Don't forget the garter!" Jody exclaimed, grabbing the rest of their stuff. 

They dressed in record time, Dean first, adjusting everything and using the last minute to check over everything. 

"Ready?" Anna handed the other two their bouquets, giving Dean a hug. She left first, waiting at the top of the stairs that would lead them outside to the reception. Jody embraced the bride lightly, not wanting to jostle anything. She blinked back tears, then followed the angel. 

What seemed like hours was only a few more minutes, when Bobby the ghost came in. He wore a suit, his tie green. 

"Bobby!" Dean threw her arms around him, happy he was there, and sad he wasn't alive still. 

"Don't cry all over me and ruin your face, kid. It's time." He held out his arm, which Dean took, and they walked downstairs, waiting for the music and their cue. 

"Woah," Dean breathed as she took in the scene. She hadn't been to the venue since the first time she was there, and it looked impeccable. There was people in every seat, all standing as they saw her. The trees had blue ribbon through the branches, green silk tied to every chair. Her bridesmaids had blue and white rose bouquets, and the best men had white flowers on their lapels. Dean's eyes finally found Castiel's. 

He looked stunning. Dean had to contain her excitement, curbing it so she didn't run down the aisle. 

Cas smiled; Dean could feel heat rushing to her face. She loved him with every fiber of her being.

Bobby began walking, the pace too slow for Dean's jittery legs. 

They finally stood in front of the angel and Crowley. The demon had on a priest's outfit, and was holding a...Bible? Dean looked closer; it wasn't the Holy Bible. It was something far older, but Dean couldn't read the words on the book.

Bobby placed Dean's hand in Cas', kissing her cheek. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. They have written their own vows." Crowley stepped back, looked to Cas, giving him the indication to begin.

"Dean, I met you in a terrifying place, during a difficult time. We've been through a lot; I've hurt you before, yet you've forgiven me. I always hoped you would feel the same way as I did you. And one day," Cas grinned, "you changed. And it was like a whole new you. I fell in love all over again, but it was stronger, truer. Thank you for everything; I wouldn't change a second of our time together." Cas placed a ring on Dean's finger.

By now, Dean was barely holding back tears. But she needed to recite her vows. Her breath was shaking, eyes brimming with tears.

"I used to have a skeleton of an angel, who fell from Heaven. He did not make it to Earth, but landed in Hell, next to me. I saw the light leave his body, as the darkness took over. No last breath was taken, his body just shriveled. All that was left was his bones. Scary his was, for he could still talk. But what did he say? I could not tell. 'Please', he wrote on the wall, but nobody could see, save me. How could I help this small soul are in Hell? For nobody could, not even I. Until he saved me. He passes for good, so soon. I used to have a little skeleton, who only wanted me to try." Dean felt tears on her face, grateful for waterproof makeup. 

"We've both become different people than when we met. I love you, Cas." Dean out the silver band on his finger.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dean threw her arms around Cas, everyone around them vanishing. He was hers, and she was his.

Their guests clapped, and stood to go into the house for food and dancing.


	14. Chapter 14

Cas and Dean sat next to each other at a long table facing the dance floor. The men sat on the left of Cas, and the maids sat to the right of Dean. 

Sam stood, clinking a spoon against his champagne glass. "If I could have your attention. Thanks. Uhm, well first. Congratulations, you two," Sam turned to the newlyweds, a proud smile on his face. "I seriously thought we'd never get here, not like this at least. Anyone who's seen you two together knew how you two felt about each other. I just want you to know, that if you're done, with hunting, that's fine by me. And I hope I'm speaking for everyone here, when I say, that I'm glad you've finally got your apple pie life."

"Sammy, I'll never be done hunting. 'Saving people, hunting things, the family business', remember?" 

"Okay, phew. I don't know what the world would do if you stopped saving it," Sam laughed, taking a sip from his glass. "And Cas, you better treat her right, or else you have a few people to answer to." The crowd laughed, nodding their heads. 

Dean and Cas danced, gliding across the floor. It was a good thing Cas could dance, because Dean had two left feet in this body. She didn't mind, letting someone else lead. When she was a man, the most 'dancing' she was involved in was grinding against each other. Cas dipped her low, kissing her. People in the crowd whistled, 'aww'ed and even some more claps, making Dean blush. 

~*~

They were cutting the wedding cake, holding pieces on napkins. Cas held his cake to Dean, and vice versa. Dean shoved her piece into Cas' face, laughing at his expression of horror. Cas wipe his face, smiling devilishly. Dean backed up a little, holding her hands up. Cas managed to not get any on Dean's dress, enjoying the sight of Dean with frosting all over her face.

After settling down, the rest of the cake was cut for their guests. 

There was a table with wedding gifts covering it, some wrapped in plain brown parchment, other wrapped with shiny silver wrapping paper and a bow tied around it. Dean was wary of the prettier ones, most likely from Cas' brothers. They would write 'thank you' cards after the honeymoon. 

As the wedding came to an end, everyone chaotically lined up to say their goodbyes and good lucks. A few warnings were said to Cas by the hunters Sam and Dean had known longer or trusted more, but there wasn't violence like Dean had thought there would be. Hunters and alcohol weren't always a good mix, especially when there were a lot in one room. 

Dean didn't see hide nor tail of Crowley since Sam's speech. She was glad, but a part of her was hurt. Even though he was a douchebag, he was alright. 

When everyone had gone, after ten, Dean was buzzed and exhausted. She felt cool hands on her shoulders. 

"Ready to go?" Dean nodded, letting Dean pick her up. 

"Where are we going?" Dean murmured sleepily.

"You'll see. Just close your eyes."

Dean did as she was told, trying hard to stay awake. 

The air 'whooshed' in her ears, her stomach lurching. Cas had transported them somewhere. Dean hoped she wouldn't get sick tonight. Cas set her on something, a bed maybe?, silently telling her to open her eyes. She opened them, adjusting to the light. 

It was dim, candles of all shapes and sizes were on the shelves and dresser. The flames flickered, casting strange shadows everywhere. Where Dean sat, was a king sized bed, on the opposite side of the dresser, that had a huge mirror on it, doubling the candles. Pillows littered the head of the bed, deep reds, browns, and creams, some with stripes, some plain, others with flower patterns. There was a chair in one corner, a small, rectangular table next to it. On the table was a bowl, with what seemed like flowers and leaves. Cas followed his wife's gaze. 

"We can do that later, if you want. Or now. I'm ready when you are." Cas kept his voice steady, but he hoped Dean would lay with him one last time before he changed her. 

"Do...what?"

"The ritual. To make you an angel, Dean. That is my wedding present to you. " 

"You can actually do that?"

Cas shrugged. "Why not? Nothing's impossible, Dean. The word itself says 'I'm possible'"

"How different will I be?" Dean was scared, ready to back out. Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulders.

"No, of course not. Sure, you'll have powers and be immortal, but you'll still be Dean Winchester."

Dean nodded, breathing deeply. "I want to have you, as a human, one last time."

Cas laughed, his head thrown back. 

"What," Dean said angrily.

"I'll never get tired of your emotions. They're so...human." Dean wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or not, but Cas' mouth interrupted her thoughts. 

~*~

A couple hours later, Dean was standing in the center of a large painted pentagram. 

At the point to the right of Dean, was a circle inside a square inside a circle. On the opposite point was a blank circle. 

One of the points in front of her had an ankh, and a pile of feathers next to it. Cas had explained quickly what the symbols meant, something about power and immortality and change.

Behind her, at the last point, was the bowl. It had copal, dandelion root and leaves, and morning glories. A strange liquid filled the bowl halfway, the scent floral. 

"It's qeres. It's one of the only things, besides an angel blade, that can kill an angel." Cas was flipping through a book, his eyebrows knitting together. 

"Won't it hurt you?" Dean was concerned. "What would happen if you spilled it on yourself?"

"Dean honey. It will blister, but it would need to be consumed or on a blade then stabbed into me, to actually hurt me. I'll be fine."

"But if you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself. Cas, man, I love you. I'm in love with you. And I don't want to see you get hurt because of me anymore." Cas kissed her, hard, then softly pressed their lips together. 

"I'll be careful. I love you, too." 

"Now relax, and wait for your part."

"My part?"

"You just have to say 'I swear'" Cas stood in front of the bowl, where Dean was now facing him. They stared at each other lovingly; Dean shivered with anticipation. 

When Cas spoke, his voice was deep, gravelly, and full of power.

"Ego convocabo omnes angeli in cælo, et in Patre, et benedictionem petens veniam , ut angelus fieret Decani Wintoniensis se. Illa peccasse , sed ne perfecta sunt . Colendo istas , illa levavi manum ad orationem, ut nos, et quod justum esset." He paused, opening his eyes and looking at Dean. "Decani Wintoniensis jurant officiis Angeli tui ?" Dean nodded, understanding her name.

"I swear."

"Per cognitionem supernaturalem flectatur cælestium, iam superabit hominis cognitionem habere, et eo nobilius. Vestri current forma fuerit tecum. Non aetate aut mori. Anima tua tamen clarissima conspicatus sum, quodcumque peccatum tuum mundabitur fecistis. Decanus eris lonliness archangelus et dolor. Factum est. Tibi gratias ago pro acceptionem."

Cas lit the flowers in the bowl, chanting something in Latin still. Dean felt giddy and light headed. Cas thanked God and the angels again, pouring holy water onto the burning contents. 

Dean collapsed, blacking out.

~*~

ow, Dean thought. She blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the soft light. She was laying on the floor of a living room, and it looked vaguely familiar. She sat up, her head pounding. Sniffing, Dean found her way into a kitchen. 

"Mom?" Dean stood in front of Mary, the smell of apple pie flooding her senses. Her dead mother stood at the counter, now turned away from a pie crust.

"Dean? Is, i-is tha you?" She rushed to Dean, hugging her.

"Mom...where are we?"

"Heaven, of course." 

"I'm dead?!" Dean started hyper-ventilating. She couldn't be dead. Not now.

"No! No, honey. Everyone has a different slice of Heaven. I remember hearing that you and Sam have been here once or twice." Dean smiled sheepishly. Mary twirled, raising her hand to the room. "This is my slice."

There was a knock at the door, pulling Mary from Dean. 

Mom, Dean tried to say, but her voice was gone. Chuck came into the room, followed by a concerned Mary.

"Nothing's wrong, Dean. This has never happened, so things got a little jumbled up," Chuck pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead, whispering something.

"Good luck, Dean. Bye." He vanished. Mary stepped towards Dean, saying something she couldn't hear. They reached to each other, hands just out of grasp as Dean fell backwards.

I love you, Mom, Dean thought.


	15. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon! What happened to Dean, and did the ritual work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about not having a real title or summary for my last chapter (I usually leave that to the end but I just forgot). I'm almost done with this, and I'm a little sad to end it. I think I might add a second part, more gay Destiel, though, maybe some Sabriel. I'm also currently writing 2 Sherlock fan fics, one Johnlock and the other Sheriarty.

Dean opened her eyes, gasping and shaking. Her head felt better; there was something that seemed to be propping her up, and her shirt was...gone? Ripped fabric was scattered around her. 

"Dean! I don't know what went wrong, I thought I-" Cas looked at Dean, really looked at her, surprise, curiosity and wonder written on his face. 

She sat up; whatever was underneath her followed. Dean groaned, pulling on it; it was soft, but it wouldn't come off.

"What the hell?" She had a little trouble getting up. Whatever it was, it was heavy. But the Kind of heavy you get used to, like your head or your legs. Dean turned, thinking it would fall off, when she looked in the mirror. 

"Holy shit."

Erupting from Dean's shoulder blades were huge wings, each one almost as tall as she was.

Her wings were white, whiter than freshly fallen snow, and bright like they were being illuminated from the inside. Her wings were outlined in green, the color of sppring leaves; the rest of the feathers ringing around the outside were as blue as the sky, blending in gracefully with the green. 

"Dean, your wings. They, they're whiter than Lucifer's," Cas said softly, admiring the plumage. 

"The devil had white wings?" Dean whirled around, the movement making her feathers flutter. 

"Yes. Lucifer used to be God's favorite. But when God created man in the form of Adam, Michael was told to tell the rest of the angels to worship humans. Lucifer refused, because he loved God too much to worship anyone but He, so he, and other angels who disobeyed, went to war against Michael. Lucifer and his followers lost, obviously, so they were cast out. He had been pure, Dean. But yours, they're. And the colors." Cas stepped closer, squinting his eyes in concentration in that way that only he can. "What happened when you were unconscious?" 

Dean felt a strange probing in her head, one she had only felt a few times before. A voice that wasn't hers, whispered:

I need to know.

"God damn it, Cas! I don't wanna fight but if you're gonna read my mind, then you're getting the silent treatment!" Dean huffed, paying more attention to her wings. They were transcendent. And soft. Without thinking, she made them flap, sending air around her. She smiled like a dork. 

Looking at Cas, who was watching her, she flapped again, picking up the pace. Dean jumped, her wings carrying her. Good thing for high ceilings, Dean thought as she twirled around weightlessly. A nervous giggle fell from her lips as she lightly dropped to the floor; flying was fun, and adrenaline pumped through her veins. 

Cas sat sat the end of the bed, now watching with interest as Dean discovered the wonders of wings. Dean stalked towards him playfully, causing Cas to put his hands up. 

"Dean," he warned, "What are you doing?"

"You know you wanna," Dean sang, teasing.

"I haven't flown in centuries."

"Then this is a perfect time!" Dean straddled Cas now, her hands hooked behind his neck. "I want to see them." She kissed his neck, pushing off his trench coat and loosening that blue tie that didn't even compare to his eyes. 

"Dean," Cas groaned, pulling her face to his. She unbuttoned his shirt as he ran his fingers over her feathers. 

"I thought you were mad at me," Cas murmured against Dean's lips.

"I forgive you." She whispered, sliding off his lap and pulling him up; she watched as he shrygged the white shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. 

"Fly." Dean said softly.

Cas turned around, bowing his head. He let out a sigh of relief , letting go.

His wings burst from his back, the black feathers making his pale skin paler. 

Still facing away from Dean, Cas leapt, his wings moving and blowing out a few candles.

Dean followed, and they rediscovered each other, their bodies the same yet completely different. 

~*~

Cas had his wings wrapped protectively around Dean, keeping her warm.

"We won't ever have to sleep, or eat, or other human things," Cas whispered into her ear.

"But I like sleep. And food," she whined back, smiling when Cas chuckled.

"You can do both, but you don't need it. Why waste time on doing human things when you're worshiped by thousands of them everyday? But I enjoy food, also."

"How do I hide these?" Dean stretched a wing out a little. 

"Just think, like how you flew."

"But where do they go?"

"They become more of a part of you. It gets easier with time."

Cas' wings disappeared; Dean just thought, not an actual thought, more like she was moving an arm thought, and *poof* they were gone. And now the two were cold.

"You'll learn," Cas said as Dean snuggled closer. She wasn't feeling very well, yet she drifted into a dreamless rest.

~*~

"Can angels get sick?" Dean asked as Cas sat staring at a newspaper. He looked a little stunned at the question.

"I don't think so. What's wrong?" Cas put his head on Dean's forehead.

"I'm nauseous, and I've thrown up a few times." Cas' eyes widened, his hand falling to Dean's stomach.

"Oh," he breathed. Cas droppped to his knees in front of Dean, his forehead against her belly. 

"Cas?" Dean was concerned. Cas looked up, his eyes full of love and tears.

"You're with child, Dean. It's very early, less than a month." Dean's mind immediately went to every drink she's had in the past four weeks, and she was filled with guilt. 

"Dean, don't cry. It'll be okay. He'll be the happiest and most protected child." Cas held his crying wife.

"He?" Cas nodded.

"Yes, a boy. We'll have to think of names and get baby stuff. The money left over from Crowley will suffice. Of course, we'll need a stable place to live; even if we hunt, he'll need a home." Cas babbled, excited.

Dean imagined her baby. Would he look like her, her true form, or like Castiel? He'd be beautiful either way.

"Dean," Cas brought her from her day dreams to reality. Crowley stood at the door, smirking.

"Congrats. In return for the money, I want the kid."

Dean was speechless. She just found out and he was being taken?!

"Over my dead body," she growled, holding a hand over her stomach protectively. 

"So be it." Dean and the demon glared at each other. "I'll give you anything but my baby. Give me a few years with him."

"Dean," Cas warned.

"Anything?" Crowley pressed.

Dean nodded, ignoring Cas.

"Your life. I don't want to kill you. Yet. But when your little munchkin turns 10, I'm taking this lifestyle. You'll be sent back to the day before you changed. Only you, Cassie, and I will remember this. Your choice." 

Dean stared. Was she really willing to give her baby up? Either way, she lost him. And Cas. Cas might leave her depending on her choice. 

"I...I need Cas," Dean choked out. 

"Dean, I'm right here. I'll love you either way. If you choose the decade, we can still be together when we go back. But another child will never replace this one." Cas spoke to Dean in her mind. 

"Can we visit him?"

Crowley tilted his head. "No."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! Why do you want him!! You sold your own son for a bigger dick, you dick!" The King of Hell just watched as Dean broke, sobs ripping through her. 

"See you in a decade." He vanished, leaving the couple to grieve.


	16. You Don't Know What It's Like to be Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I cried a little writing this.

*Almost 10 years later*

"Sammy, could you come here, please?" Dean shouted up the stairs to her son's bedroom. His birthday was in three weeks, and his party had to be planned. 

The young boy silently made his way downstairs and into the living room, where his parents sat.

"Yes Mom, Dad? Are we planning the party?" The boy looked like Dean, acted like Cas, and was built like Sam. He was almost as tall as Dean, and she was taller than most women. They decided to name him after his uncle because Sam was Dean's best friend. Why not name your kid after someone you love to the moon and back?

"Yeah. What kind of party would you like? Who's being invited?" Dean had paper and pen, awaiting orders. 

"Could I have a 'Supernatural' party? I love the books."

"Of course," Cas said. "How about a costume party? Everyone dresses up as their favorite character." Cas looked to Dean, hiding his smile. 

"Please, could we?" At his parents approval, he went through his classmates to invite them. Sam wanted to dress up like the angel Castiel, who had saved Dean from perdition. 

~*~

*At the party*

Kids dressed as monsters and angels and hunters milled through the house. 

"It'll be okay, Dean. Just make this the best day he's had." Cas reassured his frightened wife.

The candles were lit, a wish was made, and gifts were given. 

Sam ran around "killing" demons, and helping other hunters. 

Parents cam and picked up their kinds, thanking Dean and Cas, a few single moms flirting with Uncle Sam.

Dean teased him about that, Sam teasing right back about her naming her son Sam. 

"I mean, you named him Samuel, and it definitely wasn't because of our grandfather."

"Well, yeah, I...shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

"Hello boys." Crowley appeared. The last kid had just left, taking a goodie bag.

"Sam, I want you to meet someone." The dark haired boy faced Crowley, his face blank.

"Hi there. I'm getting rid of you." Crowley snapped his fingers, everything going dark.

~*~

"Dean! Dean, wake up!" Sam shook his brother's shoulders.

"Sam!!"

"I'm right here, dude. Did you have a nightmare?"

"It, but, Crowley, wedding." Dean mumbled. He was no longer a girl, no longer with Cas. He went through his day, trying to keep everything that had happened off of his mind. He spent a lot of time in the bathroom, every little thing reminding him of them. He cried, sometimes so hard he threw up. It slipped away a little as the day dragged on. Was it a dream? No. It had been real.

Sam didn't question when his brother brought back a 12-pack, drinking it in record time, or when he called Cas every hour on the hour, sobbing about "their baby". Sam didn't ask, he just stood and watched as his brother fell apart at the sight of pie. He didn't want to break him any further by asking.

Castiel popped into the room while Dean was soaking his pillow in tears. Dean had only gotten voice mail.

The angel hugged the hunter close, sobbing with him, the tears seeming to take the color out of their eyes. 

They sat Sam down, telling him everything. It took hours, because either Cas or Dean would need to stop to just take a break or blow their nose from the tears. The three sat there, drinking until the sun came up again, two remembering, one imagining.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER!!! I hope it's not too short for my first chapter. Next one will be a lot longer. PLEASE COMMENT AND I WILL UPDATE SOMETIME TOMORROW!!!


End file.
